Yin & Yang
by SYLVAngelicDemon
Summary: Where there is night there is day.In joy there is sorrow.Where there is darkness there is light.She couldn't believe 'he' betrayed her. She couldn't believe that 'he' saved her. What happens when fate steps in and their path crosses. Will they find love..
1. Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** I'm broke and will stay broke. I couldn't own them even if I wanted to.

* * *

**A/N: Key**

_bbb_ thoughts, _'bbb'_ things emphasized in thoughts, "bbb" what is being said 'bbb' words that are emphacized

hanyou-half demon, youkai-demon, miko-woman with spiritual powers, ningen-human.

* * *

**1. Betrayal**

**Sesshomaru's thoughts**

_The scent of 'her' blood is overwhelming. Why'd it have to be 'her' blood? Out of all people, why 'her'? What happened to make 'her' loose so much blood? The more I run towards the scent the more overbearing it gets. It's that poor excuse for a hanyou fault. He should have been able to protect 'her'. Why do I even care what happens to 'her'? 'She' is a ningen. 'She' is unworthy of my presence. If only my inner youkai would stop telling me to go to 'her'. What could be so special about 'her' that makes my youkai want to protect 'her'? My youkai is going crazy because of 'her'. It wants me to release it. I can't let that happen._

**End of thought**

Sesshomaru sped towards the place where he knew she laid. As he reached the clearing, he saw her. She was covered in her own blood with a wound right through her heart. How she stayed alive, this long amazed Sesshomaru; though he would never admit it. Her heartbeat was slowing by the second but she was fighting for her life. Tenseiga was pulsing with energy, urging Sesshomaru to save her. Toukijin was radiating of a dark blue aura, rejecting the purifying powers of the girl. Since Tenseiga rarely pulses for anyone's life, Sesshomaru decided to use it. Especially since his youkai was already bothering him about her. In the midst of all of her overpowering blood, he smelt the faint sent of his brother.

Sesshomaru ignored the Toukijin's rejection to her aura and slashed her with the Tenseiga. Her heartbeat's pace soon began to speed up to the average level but she still didn't awaken yet. He decided that he couldn't just leave her there. Her blood that surrounded her would attract too many demons. Therefore, he picked her up and summoned his demonic cloud so that he wouldn't have to walk all the way back to the Western Lands with a bloody body in his hands.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's castle/home in the Western Lands**

As Sesshomaru's demonic cloud dissipated under his feet, the servants in his castle came out to meet him. They were surprised when they saw a bloody ningen in his hand.

"Prepare a room for this ningen, and send the castle healer to it so she can be cleaned and bandaged. When she awakens have a bath running for her and then tell me immediately," Sesshomaru said to his servants in a commanding tone.

All of his servants left in a hurry for fear of their master's wrath.

Sesshomaru left her with the castle healer and went to go check on Rin and Jaken. He found them in the castle garden. Rin was playing 'tag' with an annoyed Jaken. When Jaken realized his master's presence, he stopped running and greeted him.

"Hello Master Sesshomaru," Jaken said.

All he got as a reply was "Jaken".

Rin realized that Jaken wasn't running anymore and looked for him. When she spotted him, she also saw Sesshomaru. Happy that he came back, she ran to him yelling, "Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru. You're back."

"Yes Rin, I'm back. And I brought you someone else to play with," Sesshomaru said.

"Who?"

"Do you remember the human girl that traveled with my half-brother?"

"Yes."

"It's her."

"Yea! Can I go see her?"

"Not now. She is resting."

"O.k., can I see her when she wakes up."

"Yes."

Jaken was happy that Rin wouldn't be pestering him anymore until he found out that it was another human. But what could he do? If he complained, Sesshomaru might kill him, so he stayed silent.

**Kagome**

Kagome woke up with a huge pain in her head and chest, her head was pounding and her chest was hurting like crazy. She sat up feeling something soft under her. She looked down and saw maroon silk sheets under her. She looked around to examine her surroundings and saw a well-furnished room that was more than three times bigger than her own. She was dressed in a black silk kimono and she was clean.

_How did I get here_? Kagome thought to herself. Than all of the thoughts started flooding back into her memory. She remembered the events that led up to her being here.

_Inuyasha. How could you do this to me? I trusted you. As Kagome thought of Inuyasha's betrayal, she couldn't help but let the tears fall from her eyes. But 'he' saved me. Why'd 'he' save me?_ Kagome dried up her tears just as the door opened.

**Sesshomaru**

Sesshomaru heard the girl crying and went to go find out how she got that way and why his disgrace of a brother didn't protect her from it. His nose didn't lie when it told him that Inuyasha was there when Kagome was attacked. Maybe he attacked her. But why? He opened the door to see the girl wiping up her tears.

**Normal P.O.V**

"The bath is ready and when you finish, the maid will show you to my chambers," Sesshomaru announced, then headed out the door.

"He didn't even give me a chance to reply." Kagome said aloud to herself.

The maid showed up a couple seconds later and introduced herself.

"I'm Usala. And Lord Sesshomaru has appointed me to be your personal servant while you are here." The girl now known as Usala said.

She was a fox demon with fiery red hair down to her waist and a big fluffy tail that reminded her of Shippo's. She had sea-blue eyes and one blue stripe on each side of her cheek.

"I'm Kagome. What kind of demon are you," Kagome asked.

Usala was surprised that her master talked to her, but since she was her master, she had to answer.

"I'm a kitsune fox demon."

"My little friend is a kitsune too, you remind me of him."

"Oh. Well let me show you to the bath and give you your clothes."

Usala led Kagome to the bathing area and Kagome was amazed yet again. In the bathing area, there was a hot spring surrounded by lush maroon velvet seating areas. There were healing herbs and herbs that she could put into the bath. Usala put the clothes for Kagome on one of the seats and then left her to her bath.

Kagome stripped herself of her clothes and went into the hot spring. She added the herbs and just soaked herself until her muscles were all relaxed. She washed her hair with the herbal shampoo that was placed by the hot spring_. So this is how he keeps his hair so shiny. But that still doesn't explain why he saved me. I thought he despised me. _She thought to herself. Kagome decided that she was in there long enough so she got out and dried herself. She put her still wet hair into a messy bun and picked up the kimono that was left for her. It was deep sea blue with a light brown sash and light brown hems. There were light brown flowers designed all over it. The blue contrasted the brown perfectly. She then put on the flat sandals that were next to it and walked out of the bathing area. Usala was waiting for her when she got out.

"I'll take you to Master Sesshomaru now," Usala said.

"O.k." Kagome replied.

Usala led Kagome up mahogany wood stairs; they passed about fifteen rooms until they finally reached the end of a seemingly never-ending hallway. There were two humongous mahogany doors with gold handles on it.

Usala knocked on the door.

"Enter." Was her reply.

Kagome and Usala entered into Sesshomaru's study.

"Usala, your dismissed." Sesshomaru said. Usala left the room leaving Kagome standing in front of Sesshomaru.

"Sit," Sesshomaru said.

Kagome sat on one of the chairs in his study. He didn't say anything to her at first. He just kept looking down into a piece of paper that he had. He finally looked up at her.

"Miko."

_He could at least call me by my name._ Kagome thought to herself.

"Yes Sesshomaru."

"How'd you get in the state that I found you in?"

Kagome knew the question was coming. She just didn't want to face the truth that her love betrayed her.

"Inuyasha." Was her only reply as she looked down in shame.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and understood that she didn't want to press the subject any further. He would just have to find out the details another time.

"You may return to your quarters until I am ready to see you again. Usala will show you around. If you need anything just ask her."

Kagome still wanted to know why he saved her. So she asked.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why'd you save me?"

Sesshomaru didn't know the answer to the question. He was still asking himself that question._ Why? Why did I save her? Well, until I figure it out she would just have to stay._

"That's not any of your concern. Now you may return to your room."

Kagome decided not to pursue the question any longer. She didn't want to provoke him. So she left the study to find Usala waiting for her outside of the doors. Usala took Kagome back to her room.

"Master Kagome are you hungry?"

"Yes Usala, and just call me Kagome."

"O.k. But Sesshomaru might have a problem with that."

"It's alright. Just tell him that it's my fault."

"O.k. I'll have your food brought up in a minute."

"O.k."

After Usala left to go and get Kagome's food, Kagome went on the balcony. She was looking at the beautiful scenery that was in front of her. The sun was an orangish red because it was setting. She knew that her room was located on the west side of Sesshomaru's castle because of where the sun was setting. She sat down on one of the chairs that were placed outside. She closed her eyes so that she could think about what she was going to do. She knew that she didn't want to face Inuyasha again, but it was inevitable. If she went back to her time for good then she would at least have to bid farewell to her friends, especially Shippo. But how would she do that? Inuyasha might try to kill her again. Maybe Sesshomaru could help. Kagome got up to call Usala so that she could speak with Sesshomaru. As soon as she got up she heard a voice that was full of malice, call her name. "Kagome." _Naraku._ Was all Kagome could think before she passed out.

* * *

Well that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Next chapter**: Kagome will be taunted by Naraku, and who better to come to her rescue than our famous Sesshomaru?


	2. Just a little while longer

**Disclaimer:** I'm broke and will stay broke. I couldn't own them even if I wanted to.

* * *

**A/N: Key**

_bbb_ thoughts, _'bbb'_ things emphasized in thoughts, "bbb" what is being said 'bbb' words that are emphacized

hanyou-half demon, youkai-demon, miko-woman with spiritual powers, ningen-human, okaa-san- mother

* * *

**Previously:** As soon as she got up she heard a voice that was full of malice call her name. "Kagome" _Naraku._ Was all Kagome could think of before she passed out.

* * *

**2. Just a little while longer**

Sesshomaru sensed a great evil coming towards his castle. It was heading towards Kagome's room in his castle. He got enraged that someone was trying to attack her again. He ran (though it seemed like gliding) to Kagome's room. When he got there, he saw her unconscious in Naraku's arms.

Naraku was about to fly away with Kagome in his miasma cloud when Sesshomaru stepped in. Naraku stopped and faced Sesshomaru.

**Kagome's Mind**

She was running away from Naraku. He was telling her that no one could save her now. She kept running down the seemingly endless dark void towards a light that she just couldn't reach. She tripped over her own feet and when she got up, she saw Naraku hovering above her. He was telling her that she wouldn't see her family or friends again. He covered her in his miasma and everything went dark for her. She thought that Naraku really had her until she saw piercing golden eyes and she knew that she was saved.

**End of Kagome's Mind**

"Where exactly did you think that you were going with the miko?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I was just going to relieve her off of your hands. She will no longer burden you," Naraku replied in a menacing tone.

"If I wanted her gone she would not be here right now." Sesshomaru still had his stoic mask on as he calmed his anger. He was getting tired of people interfering with his plans. First the miko, and now this pathetic hanyou. Sesshomaru thought that Naraku was even lower than his half-brother Inuyasha was.

"Well I decided that she would be of use to me seeing that she is none to you." Naraku was toying with Sesshomaru and he knew it. He knew that the demon lord was merciless. He needed to think of something fast before Sesshomaru attacked him. Naraku did not know of Sesshomaru's immunity to poison so he decided to use his miasma against him. He was just about to leave when Sesshomaru suddenly pulled him back.

"You filthy hanyou. Did you really think that your silly tactics would stop me?" Sesshomaru commanded rather than asked.

Naraku knew that this was a fight he couldn't win until he got stronger. So he put Kagome on the floor and used his miasma cloud to leave.

Sesshomaru knew that the hanyou wouldn't come back for a while. He wasn't worried because he knew that no matter what the hanyou did, he would never be able to defeat him. Sesshomaru picked Kagome off the floor and placed her on the bed. He closed the balcony doors and put up a barrier around it just incase the hanyou was stupid enough to come back.

* * *

**Kaede's Hut**

"Miroku, what do you think is keeping Kagome and Inuyasha so long? They should be back by now," Sango said to Miroku.

"Maybe they went to Kagome's time," Miroku replied.

"But they would have told us. What if they got into some type of trouble and need our help?" Sango said in a worried tone.

"You're right. We should go look for them."

Sango and Miroku climbed on Kirara, and carrying a sleeping Shippo, they took off towards the place where Kirara smelt Kagome scent.

When they reached deep into the forest, Kirara landed on the ground. Sango looked around her and examined her surroundings. Her eyes fell on a blood stained area. She immediately got scared. She pointed for Miroku to look. Miroku looked at it and his heart dropped. He was hoping that it wasn't Kagome's. He almost tricked himself into believing it, until Shippo woke up.

"Sango, Miroku, why do I smell Kagome's blood in the air?" Shippo asked.

Miroku was now positive that it was Kagome's blood. Shippo was beginning to get worried.

"Miroku, where's my okaa-san?"

Miroku didn't want to scare Shippo too much.

"We don't know, but she's probably with Inuyasha so don't worry," Miroku said.

"Then why do I smell so much of her blood?" Shippo asked.

"Maybe she got hurt and Inuyasha went to go take care of her," Sango answered.

"Let's go look for Kagome," Miroku suggested.

They all climbed on Kirara and took off towards to where Inuyasha's scent was.

* * *

**Inuyasha**

"Now that she's out of the picture, we can finally mate," Inuyasha said to Kikyou.

"Not just yet. I need something done before we can mate," Kikyou replied.

"O.k. You know that I'll wait forever for you."

"Yes, and I love you too. Now what are we going to do about the rest of your group? They'll figure out what we have done to Kagome sooner or later."

"We'll figure it out when we see them."

"Well you better figure it out soon because they're heading this way."

Then, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara arrived.

"Inuyasha, where's Kagome?"

* * *

I know that the chap was short but I'll make up for it in the next. I hope you liked it. Leave a review on the way out. 


End file.
